


Albus and Scorpius

by iwannabebrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabebrilliant/pseuds/iwannabebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy meet at school and become friends immediately. Six years later, they have been dating for a year. Everything is perfect. But something is still troubling them: what will their families, enemies at school, think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus and Scorpius

Albus's father's words spun around in his head. How could it not matter if he was put in Slytherin? Both his parents were Gryffindor and his older brother. The whole family was full of Gryffindors! He realised that his name would be called soon. He set his attention back on the Sorting Ceremony. Rachel was put in Ravenclaw; Albus wasn't surprised. They had talked on the train and she was wicked smart.

Suddenly his name was being called. "Albus Severus Potter."

He slowly walked up the steps and sat on the stool beside the headmistress. She gave him a small smile. Albus's dad had told him that when he was a student, Headmistress McGonagall had been the transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor House. He nervously smiled back as she placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

The Hat began speaking as soon as it touched his head. "Hmm… Potter, eh? I remember your father. Stubborn boy; always getting into trouble. You're much like him. Brave, but not as foolish. Ah! But you're cunning and quick-witted where your father was hard-headed. You're clever and ambitious and you have your father's gift of being a natural born leader. You, my boy, belong in…" Albus held his breath. "Slytherin!"

McGonagall lifted the hat from his head and directed him toward the Slytherin table, which had erupted in applause. Albus met his brother's eyes at the Gryffindor table. James looked surprised, but gave him a big sincere smile and two thumbs up. Albus smiled back and took a seat next to a boy with white blond hair. He was given handshakes and pats on the back from the Slytherins. They seemed nice; Albus didn't know why he'd been so worried.

Rose Weasley, one of his good friends, was sorted into Gryffindor. No surprise there; every Weasley since the beginning of Hogwarts had been in Gryffindor. The ceremony ended soon after and the headmistress gave a speech. She explained that these houses would be your family while at Hogwarts, but that students were encouraged to make friends from different houses. She explained that your house was awarded points for good behaviour, but it lost points for rule breaking.

Then the most beautiful feast appeared on the table and dinner began. Albus piled food onto his plate. He hadn't eaten anything on the train because he'd been so nervous, but now he realised how hungry he was. As he ate, the boy with the blond hair turned to him.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said cheerily, holding out his hand

Albus shook the offered hand. "Albus Severus Potter."

"You're dad's the Boy Who Lived, right? He and my dad went to school together. My dad said Harry Potter was really brave and smart and clever," Scorpius told him between mouthfuls of food.

"You're Draco Malfoy's son?" Scorpius nodded. "My dad's told me about him. He said Draco Malfoy is one of the greatest wizards that ever lived."

Scorpius stopped eating and looked away nervously. "My dad said he was a bad person back then and that he fought against Harry."

Albus nodded. "My dad said they didn't get along. But he said Draco wasn't a bad person. He said Draco made some mistakes, but that everyone makes mistakes. He said Draco is a good man."

Scorpius smiled at him. "I'm glad we were put in the same House."

The day of his sorting, the day that had started six years of amazing friendship, ran through Albus's head as he ran to catch up with Scorpius. "Score! Wait up!"

Scorpius didn't stop, but instead yelled over his shoulder, "you gotta catch up, Ali!" He ran on laughing.

The sound of his hated nickname fuelled Albus into a mad dash. It was enough to almost pass Scorpius, but he was beaten once again to herbology. The boys stood panting outside the greenhouse.

"You know… I hate… that… nickname," Albus panted.

Scorpius smiled. "I know. But you put up with it, so it won't stop."

Albus playfully punched his shoulder. "I put up with it, but I expect better from my boyfriend."

Scorpius moved closer, wrapping his arms around Albus's waist. "I'd think you'd have learned by now that I'm not a good boyfriend."

"You're a fantastic boyfriend," Albus murmured, leaning up for a kiss.

"Oh, come on!" The boys turned to see Rose Weasley and her girlfriend Luna Longbottom walking toward them. "Must you do that out here? Some of us are trying to learn."

"We're just keeping each other warm, you're welcome to join our hug," Scorpius replied, moving away from Albus.

Rose rolled her eyes and led the four of them into the greenhouse. Professor Scrubbs directed them to the benches and began his lesson.

Scorpius leaned over and whispered in Albus's ear. "What are your Christmas plans? My father would love to meet you."

"I'm having Christmas at the Burrow. I'd love to come with you, but James is proposing to Genie and he wants me there for moral support."

"We have to meet each other's families at some point. I could come with you to the Burrow, if your family wouldn't mind."

Albus looked at him, surprised. "It's crowded and small. It's probably nothing like the Manor. I'm not sure you would like it."

"Will you be there?" Albus nodded. "Then I'll love it. I've been waiting to spend Christmas break with you for years—"

"We've only been dating a year."

"Yeah, and I've been waiting years."

Albus smiled and turned back to herbology. As he listened to the professor, he began writing a letter asking his parents if Scorpius could come over for Christmas break.

He sent the letter after class on the way to the Great Hall. As they entered the Hall, Scorpius leaned over to him. "Let's eat outside tonight."

They grabbed some food and headed out to the closest courtyard. A few students were scattered around it, but most had been driven inside by the cold. Albus and Scorpius found a bench and sat down. They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the cool night air and the comforting presence of each other. Finally Scorpius spoke.

"So, how is James planning the proposal? Is it going to be romantic?"

Albus smiled, thinking of the plan he had helped his brother concoct. "He's going to do it at Christmas dinner. He's got my dad and mom in on it too. We're re-enacting her first dinner with the family. My parents had jokingly asked her if she had a wedding dress yet. My mom even offered to help her buy one. Genie was so nervous; she thought she'd walked into some crazy family where meeting the parents equalled marriage. We all had a laugh when she realised what we were doing. This time though, when she rejects mom's offer to help buy a dress, James is going to say 'well, you might want to take her up on that offer ' and get down on one knee."

"Aw, sweet. I'm so excited to be there to witness it."

Albus was silent for a moment. "Won't your parents miss you at Christmas?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. Hey, did you finish that transfiguration assignment? I can't get the last transformation to work."

"Yeah, I'll show you when we get back to the dungeon."

They finished their meals and headed back to meet with friends in the Common Room.

At breakfast the next day, both Scorpius and Albus had owls. Albus had a letter from his mother.

"Dear Albus,

We would love to have Scorpius over for Christmas! It's been almost a year and we haven't met this boy. Your father and I are worried that his parents will miss him, so we invited them as well. We've sent a letter to them, as well as to Scorpius.

Can't wait to see you, sweetie!

Love,

Mum"

He looked over at Scorpius, who was still reading his letter. "Is that from my parents?"

Scorpius looked up at him, smiling. "Yeah. I think it's a great idea! Two birds, one stone. We get the parent meetings at the same time."

At lunch that day, Scorpius got a letter from his parents saying they would be delighted to spend Christmas with the Potters and Weasleys.

"See? This is going to be great!" Scorpius said, sipping his pumpkin juice. "It's three birds, one stone. You meeting my parents; me meeting your parents; my parents meeting your parents. This is perfect!"

Albus let some of Scorpius's excitement seep into him. He was right, after all. This was going to be great.

The two weeks leading up to Christmas break flew by. The professors gave the students the gift of a homework free break and everyone left in high spirits.

Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Luna, and the youngest Potter child Lily shared a compartment. Luna was also joining them for Christmas because her parents were in China for the month. On the train ride home, everyone was excited and full of energy. They bought treats from the trolley, practised Christmas charms and played holiday games.

When they arrived at the station, Albus and Lily's parents, Harry and Ginny, Rose's parents, Ron and Hermione, and the Malfoys, Draco and Astoria, were waiting for them. They ushered them off the platform quickly before greeting their children. Once clear of the crowds, they stopped.

Hugs were exchanged between parents and children and between parents and children's friends. Once all old acquaintances had been hugged and kissed and greeted, the adults turned to Albus and Scorpius.

Albus nervously shook his jet-black hair out of his face and avoided his parents' eyes. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Mother, Father, this is my boyfriend Albus and his sister Lily. This is his cousin Rose Weasley and her girlfriend Luna Longbottom. I'd introduce you to his parents and aunt and uncle, but I don't know them yet."

The Malfoys shook hands with the children, smiling warmly at each. Astoria embraced Albus tightly before pulling away and smiling brightly. "It's lovely to meet you."

"And, of course," Draco added, "We know the Potters and Weasleys."

"Um, mum, dad, this is Scorpius, my boyfriend. And you know his parents. Scorpius, this is my Aunt Hermione and my Uncle Ron," Albus said, stuttering slightly.

Harry and Ron shook Scorpius's hand before Hermione and Ginny hugged him. Then they turned to Draco and Astoria.

"Draco, it's great to see you," Harry said, hugging Malfoy lightly. "And you Astoria."

The adults exchanged greetings and life stories as they made their way to the Burrow. Once there, there were more introductions with Albus's Grandparents, his numerous aunts and uncles and his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law. Through it all, Scorpius kept a cheery demeanour and Albus warmed to the occasion. Everyone got along splendidly and the Malfoys didn't seem at all unhappy or judgemental of the Burrow. In fact, they seemed to love it. Draco spent a quarter hour talking to Arthur Weasley about muggles and their strange world.

"Molly, could you use some help with dinner?" Astoria asked, sweetly.

"Oh, Astoria, darling, that'd be lovely. The kitchen's right over here." They left the room in amicable conversation.

"Dad," Albus said, "I'm gonna show Scorpius around and introduce him to the rest of the family."

Harry smiled and nodded, turning back to Draco and Arthur. "Arthur I hope you don't mind me interrupting but it's been years since Draco and I talked." Arthur nodded, leaving to talk to Rose and Luna. "So, Draco, what have you been up to since school?"

"I became a Healer, actually. And you're an Auror, right?"

"I am. How's being a Healer treating you?" Harry asked, pouring Draco a drink.

Draco accepted the drink. "I love it. It's amazing to be really helping people."

"Albus is interested in medicine. I'm sure he'd love to ask you some questions about it, if you wouldn't mind."

Draco's eyes lit up. "I'd love to."

Outside, Albus was showing Scorpius the best parts of the Burrow. "And there aregnomes in that garden. Right buggers they are. And that's the room I stay in. The bloody sun shines in there so early and wakes me up."

Scorpius laughed. "It's so weird to hear you talk like that. You're much more out going when you're not at school. I like it." He took Albus's hand and pulled him into a run toward the woods nearby.

"Where are we going?" Albus laughed.

"On an adventure!" They plunged into the woods, leaping over fallen trees and ducking under low branches.

Albus misstepped and tripped over a rock. He went sprawling. Scorpius stopped and hurried back. "Albus! Albus, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, getting up slowly. "I think I'm—" His ankle gave out. "Shit." He shifted slightly to check his injuries. His arms were scratched and bleeding, his ankle was swollen, he could feel bruises forming on his torso, and his knee hurt like crazy.

"Okay, come here. I'll carry you." Before Albus could object, Scorpius had him in his arms and was walking toward the Burrow.

When they arrived, Harry and Draco came running out. Harry raced ahead and took Albus from Scorpius's arms. "What happened? Al, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad. Just put me down," Albus said as they entered the Burrow.

Scorpius stepped up as Albus was placed on the couch. "We were running in the woods and he tripped on a rock. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been watching out for him. I'm sorry, Mr Potter."

Harry stopped examining Albus's ankle and looked up at Scorpius. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is nobody's fault. Draco, can you take a look at him? He seems okay except for his ankle, but I just want to be sure."

Draco nodded and knelt in front of Albus. He looked over Albus's scrapes and his ankle, before standing up again. "The scrapes will heal quickly on their own. I've got some bone mending potion in my bag."

Draco left the room and returned quickly with a bottle of vile looking liquid. He poured it into a cup and handed it to Albus. "Drink that. It should be mended in about ten minutes."

Scorpius sat down next to Albus and rubbed his back when he shuddered as the potion went down. Albus set the cup down and leaned into Scorpius, taking his hand as he prepared for a horrible pain in his leg. Instead, a warm tingling enveloped his ankle. He relaxed and leaned his head on Scorpius's shoulder.

"You okay?" Scorpius whispered in his ear.

Albus smiled and nodded. The adults, satisfied that both boys were okay, went back to what they had been doing.

Twenty minutes later, Albus was good as new and they were all sitting around the table. Molly thanked everyone for coming, Astoria for helping in the kitchen and Draco for healing Albus's laughed and talked; the meal was happy and joyful.

"So," Draco said, turning to Albus. "You father tells me you're interested in becoming a Healer."

Albus's face lit up. "Yeah. I want to help people and Healing is fascinating. How long have you been a Healer?"

Draco gave a short laugh. "Almost seventeen years. Makes me feel old; you kids weren't even born yet."

Harry laughed, too. "Oh, Draco, don't remind me of our age. I've got three kids, all at school already."

Molly gave Harry a playful smack on the back of his head. "Neither of you can talk. I have grandchildren! Lots of 'em! I'm the one who's getting old."

Everyone quickly started telling her she wasn't old and she didn't look a day over thirty. Molly smiled and directed the conversation back to its previous topics.

"So, you don't want to be an Auror like your father?" Draco said, turning back to Albus.

Albus shrugged. "I don't know. Not really."

A silence followed, but was interrupted by Harry. "Scorpius, what do you want to do?"

"A musician. I want to be a concert violinist."

Harry smiled. "I didn't know you played. When did you start?"

Scorpius glanced at his father. "Dad loves music and he bought me a violin when I was four or five."

Ginny looked over at Draco, shocked. "I didn't know you were musical. Did you play an instrument during school?"

Draco gave a little, reminiscent smile. "I played piano. Actually," he laughed, "I used to sneak out of Potions to play. I knew Snape would never punish me for it. Man, I was a privileged little brat, wasn't I?"

Albus expected an awkward silence to spread over the table, but instead Ron and Harry started to laugh. Draco, Ginny, Hermione, all the adults joined in. As the laughter died down, Harry said, "Yeah, you were."

Hermione burst into laughter again. "Remember the time you got on the quidditch team because your dad bought them new broom sticks?"

"And then," Ron said between laughs, "I ended up throwing up slugs for hours."

The laughing stopped abruptly as everyone remembered why Ron had cast that misfired spell in the first place. All eyes were cast downward as their plates became amazingly interesting. Draco looked more upset and uncomfortable than anyone else, even Hermione.

After a moment that seemed to last for ever, Draco spoke. "Hermione, I am so sorry. I was a stupid child. I... I..." He trailed off, tears in his eyes.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco. She took his hand. "Draco. I forgave you long ago. Now," she said, returning to her seat, "children, how has school been so far?"

The conversation was forced away from the horrible topic and dinner continued pleasantly.

"So," Albus said as he and Scorpius got ready for bed. "Do you know what the whole broomstick thing was about?"

Scorpius sat down next to him on the bed. "Yeah. When our parents were in their second year, my grandfather bought the team new brooms and he got a place on the team. There was a fight between the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams. At one point, in response to something she'd said, my dad called your aunt Hermione a..." He paused. "He called her a mudblood."

"But he's sorry now. Like I told you when we first met, he made mistakes, but everyone makes mistakes."

Scorpius nodded and lay back on the bed, running a hand through his messy blond hair. Albus yanked a comb through his own hair one more time and lay down next to Scorpius, resting his head on Scorpius's shoulder. Scorpius put an arm around him and closed his eyes. For a moment he lay quietly and listened to Albus breathe.

After a moment, Albus spoke, sleepily mumbling, "I'm glad you came" as he drifted off to sleep. Scorpius smiled and slowly sat up, careful not to wake Albus. He moved Albus slightly so his head was on the pillow and pulled the blanket over him. Scorpius stretched and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Albus, who curled into his chest and sighed happily.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" Arthur said, passing a plate of pancakes around the table.

"Happy Christmas," Astoria smiled as she took the plate and served herself and Draco before passing it over to Harry. "This is such a lovely home, Molly."

Molly beamed at her. "Oh, thank you, dear. If there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, just ask."

Astoria smiled back and began eating. Soon the room was full of the sound of forks against plates and compliments to Molly's cooking.

One by one, plates were emptied and pushed away with satisfied sighs. When everyone had finished, they adjourned to the living room for presents. It was a big ordeal and many people sat on the floor, but no one cared. All the children, including Scorpius, were given horrible, scratchy sweaters from Molly, which they immediately put on. Books, robes, and hats were given all around. Rose, who had showed quiet a talent for Keeping, was given a broom by the whole family.

As they were cleaning, Draco approached Albus. "Since you're interested in healing, I thought you might like this." He pulled out an old leather bound book. "This was the first book I ever read on healing. It's absolutely fascinating."

Albus took the book and thumb through the pages. "Wow, thank you. This is so nice of you. Are you sure?"

Draco shrugged, smiling. "Really, it's me being selfish. I need someone to talk to about it."

Albus smiled and, after a moment, hugged Draco. Draco smiled, hugging him back. He pulled back and said, "Now, I believe my son is looking for you in the garden."

Albus thanked him again and hurried out to the garden. Scorpius was standing among the flowers, facing away from him and conducting some song. Albus stood and watched him for a moment before walking over and wrapping his arms around Scorpius's waist. Scorpius turned around in Albus's arms and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you for the scarf and hat. They are beautifully made," Scorpius said, smiling. "Now, it's time for your present." He pulled away and picked up his violin, which had been lying on a nearby bench. He took a breath and began a quiet melody. The melody became playful and full of hope for the future and love for the past. It ended with a quiet note that filled the air before Scorpius lowered the instrument.

"That was beautiful, Score."

Scorpius smiled. "I wrote it for you."

Albus stared at him, wide-eyed. "You wrote that? That's amazing. You are a fantastic composer!"

Scorpius shrugged, looking down at his feet. "I'm alright."

Albus shook his head in disbelief. "Scorpius, you are fan-tas-tic, okay? Fantastic. Will you play it for my parents?"

Scorpius smiled and looked up. "Sure, let's go." He held his violin and bow in one hand and took Albus's hand with the other.

The adults were all in the living room, chatting over glasses of eggnog. Albus pulled Scorpius into the room. "Hey, guys, Scorpius wrote me a song for Christmas. I want you to hear it."

They turned toward the boys as Scorpius lifted his instrument to his shoulder. He took a deep breath before starting. The adults' smiles changed from amused at a child's exploits to amazed by a great composer's work. A round of applause went up as he finished. He sheepishly lowered his violin and gave a little bow.

"Albus, I may have to steal your boyfriend. I need someone who writes beautiful songs for me," Hermione said, smiling.

Albus stepped forward and put an arm around Scorpius's waist. "Sorry, I'm not giving him up. Ever."

Hermione laughed and shrugged, taking Ron's hand. "Okay, then. Ron's good enough for me."

Ron gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up to refill the glasses of eggnog. He poured two extra glasses and beckoned to Albus and Scorpius. They accepted the fire-whiskey-spiked drinks and took experimental sips, smiling at the warm taste.

"Just this once, boys. Don't get used to it," Ginny said, glancing at Astoria.

"Now, go on outside before I take those cups from you," Astoria said, smiling.

Scorpius and Albus left the room hand-in-hand, leaving Scorpius's violin in its case. They wandered through the garden, sipping their drinks and enjoying each other's presence. They finished the eggnog and sending the cups back to the house. Scorpius picked a winter rose and presented it to Albus with a deep bow. Albus smiled and accepted the rose with a mock curtsy. They laughed and continued walking. They came to a small patch of grass and lay down next to each other. Albus rested his head on Scorpius's shoulder and traced patterns on his chest.

"Next year," Scorpius said, "You're coming to the Manor."

Albus nodded.

After another moment, Scorpius spoke again. "So, is the proposal happening tonight?"

Albus nodded again. "James showed me the ring today. It's beautiful. I think it was my grandma's."

"Molly?"

"Yeah, she said she doesn't need to wear it, everyone know she's married and who to, and that it would look much prettier on Genie."

They lay in silence until dinner. The news of Scorpius's song had spread to every member of the family and everyone demanded to hear. Scorpius refused to play it before dinner, claiming he couldn't play on an empty stomach, but Albus could see that the attention was embarrassing him.

Half way into dinner, Molly turned to Genie and asked her if she'd like to go wedding dress shopping. Genie turned red and stuttered out an answer along the lines of "I'm not even engaged." James chimed in that she might want to take Molly up on that offer. When she turned to him confused, he pushed back his chair and got down on one knee. Tears formed in Genie's eyes as she said yes and they spilled over when she recognized the ring as Molly's.

"Oh, Molly, are you sure?"

Molly waved her worry away. "It looks much prettier on you. And besides, I'd give you a hundred galleons if you can find anyone that doesn't know I'm married to Arthur."

Genie smiled and hugged Molly. Applause went up as congratulations were passed around. Dinner continued happily, and, much to Scorpius's liking, his song was forgotten by all except Albus.

That night, Albus and Scorpius snuggled together as they fell asleep. Albus drifted quickly away into dreams, but Scorpius couldn't get to sleep. He lay stroking Albus's shoulder and thinking. He had been nervous about coming to the Burrow. He was worried Albus's family wouldn't like him because they hadn't liked his father. But not only did they like him, but they like his father as well.

Scorpius smiled and looked down at Albus, running his fingers lightly through his boyfriend's hair. As he listened to Albus's breathing, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
